Ed Edd n Eddy in Party like an Ed
:Still in progress --''Edfan765'' is a fan-made game created by Cookie Dough Inc. History Cookie Dough Incorporated, founded in 2007 by Edfan765, specialized in fictional books, cards, and games creating. By 2009, Cookie Dough Incorporated had created 4 Books, over 60 trading cards, and 2 games. Being at a first attempt at party games, Cookie Dough Incorporated tackled the challenge after a birthday party at a summer camp. Gameplay Cookie Dough Incorporated had followed footsteps in many other party games, using stats for each selectable character. But not only did Cookie Cough Inc add never before seen mini-games, campaign and insane gameplay, but they also gave every character a special attack. Depending on which mini-game the move was used in, the effect becomes different! Over 200 special moves have been programed. Characters Starting Characters Ed: Ed is all muscle, no brain. He is one of the strongest characters in the game. With a special attack stronge versitial special move, collective humor in his actions, and high strength, he is the most played character out of all the others *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 1 *'Stamina': 4 *'Weapon': Head *'Special Attack': BIG TROUBLE!! *'Selected Quote': Wipe your feet please. *'4th Place Quote': Aww... *'3rd Place Quote': Uhh... *'2nd Place Quote': Gravy! *'1st Place Quote': Oh Goody Goody! What do I win? Edd: Double D is very smart and is the only knoledgable Ed. His very high intellect and moderate speed makes him a good choice for specific games. *'Strength': 1 *'Speed': 4 *'Intellect': 5 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': Ruler *'Special Attack': Disruptor Gun *'Selected Quote': Very well then, I shall participate in this festivity. *'4th Place Quote': Impossible! I calculated everything! It just doesn't add up! *'3rd Place Quote': I fail to comprehend why one would practice such pointless tasks. *'2nd Place Quote': This is satisfing enough. *'1st Place Quote': Perfect results. *'Special Quote': (only when Eddy is in a place lower than 2nd place and Double D is at 2nd place) Oh come now Eddy, not everyone can win. Eddy: Eddy is the leader of the Eds and will use anything or anyone to achieve something. He is a balanced character slightly favoring speed over intellect and is perfect for any beginner. *'Strength': 3 *'Speed': 4 *'Intellect': 2 *'Stamina': 3 *'Weapon': Coin on a string *'Special Attack': El Mongo Stink Bomb *'Selected Quote': Hehehehe... *'4th Place Quote': This is all your fault, sockhead! *'3rd Place Quote': *looks at the player* What? No refunds. *'2nd Place Quote': One step closer to beating that shovel-chin loser! *'1st Place Quote': YES! KING ME BABY! Kevin: He is the neighborhood jock. With supreme strength that rivals Ed, this unpopular character is a force to be reckoned with. *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': Baseball Bat *'Special Attack': Stunning Taunt *'Selected Quote': You better now screw this up, dork. *'4th Place Quote': I'll get you next time, Dork! *'3rd Place Quote': DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!!! *'2nd Place Quote': Awsome. *'1st Place Quote': Sweet, check out the score! (4th wall break) Nazz: Local "dumb blonde" of the Cul-de-sac. She isn't the best, but her special will leave you in defeat. Crying. *'Strength': 3 *'Speed': 4 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': Kick *'Special Attack': Seductive Wink *'Selected Quote': Cool! *'4th Place Quote': Dude, seriously? *'3rd Place Quote': Not cool. *'2nd Place Quote': Great! *'1st Place Quote': Awsome! Rolf: "The beast is no more than fool-hardy Ed-boy!" Rolf's strength and supreme strength and stamina makes up for his lack of smarts or speed. Plus, with an army goats on his side, he is very dangerous. *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 1 *'Stamina': 4 *'Weapon': A shoe *'Special Attack': Animalistic Fury *'Selected Quote': What? *'4th Place Quote': Rolf has nothing to do with you. Good bye. *'3rd Place Quote': Rolf is unpleased with your effort! *'2nd Place Quote': Come Ed-boys, let us celebrate! *'1st Place Quote': Hi Nana! Jonny 2x4 & Plank: A lonely bald lad with a board as his best friend. Do not be fooled by his lack of smarts and strength, as he has the most speed out of anyone here. *'Strength': 2 *'Speed': 5 *'Intellect': 2 *'Stamina': 3 *'Weapon': Plank *'Special Attack': Wooden Army *'Selected Quote': Right on! *'4th Place Quote': It's okay Plank. We'll try again! *'3rd Place Quote': No Plank, we didn't lose because of you. *'2nd Place Quote': Right on! *'1st Place Quote': Don't cheer for me, cheer for Plank! Sarah: Ed's sister is one mean girl. Leave her in a jail cell with 12 football players, and she is gonna leave them broken teeth, arms, skulls, noses, legs... you get the point. *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': Her fists *'Special Attack': Hissy Fit *'Selected Quote': This is stupid. *'4th Place Quote': This is stupid. *'3rd Place Quote': Grr... *'2nd Place Quote': Gee Willickers... *'1st Place Quote': Hi Mom! Jimmy: Sarah's best friend, Jimmy, is often called a wuss. But now he has a chance to show everyone with his speed, intellect, and unstoppable special. *'Strength': 2 *'Speed': 4 *'Intellect': 4 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': His retainer *'Special Attack': Spotlight Steal *'Selected Quote': Oh boy! *'4th Place Quote': *starts crying* *'3rd Place Quote': Darn it... *'2nd Place Quote': Oh goody! *'1st Place Quote': Gee Willickers! Unlockable Characters Captain MelonHead & Splinter the Wonderwood: Who is that mysterious hero? Whoever he is, he knows how to party! That Melon masked hero can defeat the baddest of vilains and impress the sourest of crowds. *'Strength': 3 *'Speed': 5 *'Intellect': 2 *'Stamina': 2 *'Weapon': Splinter *'Special Attack': Acorn Pelt *'How to Unlock': Complete Jonny 2x4 & Plank's Campaign on any difficulty *'Selection Quote': IT'S MELON TIME! *'4th Place Quote': (Melon Mask is backwards) My melon vision, it's gone! *'3rd Place Quote': Back to Meloncave... *'2nd Place Quote': Take that Professor Scam! *'1st Place Quote': IT'S MELON TIME! Wilfred, Victor, and Gertrude: Talk about party animals! They may seem like any other dirty pack of farm animals, but they are sure gonna put up a fight. Or a chow-down. *'Strength': 4 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 2 *'Stamina': 4 *'Weapon': Mouth, Horns, and Beak respectivly. *'Special Attack': Rabies *'How to Unlock': Complete Rolf's Campaign on any difficulty *'All of their quotes involve them howling and making noises.' Lee Kanker: The leader of the imfamous trio: The Kanker sisters. In love with Eddy, she is sure to win his respect by beating him in every game. Or at least try.` *'Strength': 3 *'Speed': 3 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 3 *'Weapon': Rolling Pin *'Special Attack': Sinister Kiss *'How to Unlock': Complete anyone's Campaign on the Hard Difficulty *'Selection Quote': Time for some smoochin'! *'4th Place Quote': MMMMAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!!! *'3rd Place Quote': Grr... *'2nd Place Quote': Hi mom! *'1st Place Quote': I'm a TV star! May Kanker: Despite the fact that her sisters abuse her, her will can never be broken. She's sweet and a little scatterbrained, but when she's mad, her rage is legendary. *'Strength': 2 *'Speed': 3 *'Intellect': 2 *'Stamina': 5 *'Weapon': Golf Club *'Special Attack': Make-Over *'How to Unlock': Complete Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Campaigns on any difficulty. *'Selection Quote': Nice and clean! *'4th Place Quote': Aww... *'3rd Place Quote': Hey! *'2nd Place Quote': Yes! *'1st Place Quote': I hope mom is proud! Marie Kanker: The imfamous Kanker sisters are trouble for everyone, especially the Eds. This Kanker happens to be a threat to "that kid in the sockhat" with her kisses and hugs. *'Strength': 4 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 3 *'Weapon': Punch *'Special Attack': Trailer Drive *'How to Unlock': Complete 15 Challenges *'Selection Quote': You better not screw this up, May! *'4th Place Quote': Come on! *'3rd Place Quote': No one messes with Marie Kanker! *'2nd Place Quote': Say hello to Marie Kanker, world! *'1st Place Quote': You've been canceled, I'm a TV star! Purchaseable Characters Baron O' Beef Dip: When Ed's toys come to life, the universe is doomed! His supreme strength and supernatural abilities will insure him victory! Obey the great Baron O' Beef Dip! *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 1 *'Intellect': 3 *'Stamina': 3 *'Weapon': Claw *'Special Attack': Energy Beam *'Quotes': All of his Quotes involve silence. *'Price': $3.99, 1000 Wii Points Robot: Another one of Ed's toys Beep Beep. I am yours to command. Beep Beep BRRRTTTZZZZ *'Strength': 4 *'Speed': 2 *'Intellect': 1 *'Stamina': 5 *'Weapon': Gears *'Special Attack': Shifting Gears *'Quotes': All of his Quotes involve "Beeps" and an occasional "BRRRTTTZZZZ" *'Price': $3.99, 1000 Wii Points Eddy's Brother: You really want to play as him, the best character in the game? Well to beat your friends, show off, and get high scores, that'll be $10. What? This ain't a charity buisiness. *'Strength': 5 *'Speed': 5 *'Intellect': 5 *'Stamina': 5 *'Weapon': Punch *'Special Attack': Torment *'Selection Quote': Don't waste my time. *'4th Place Quote': How could you lose with me? *'3rd Place Quote': Wow... You stink. *'2nd Place Quote': Still not number one! *'1st Place Quote': Yeah... That's Right... You all love me. *'Price': $9.99, 2500 Wii Points. *'Special': This is the only character that takes 2nd place negativily. Story Day 1 The story begins, with the Eds thinking of a scam. After a long amount of time (a stopwatch is seen ticking in the background), Eddy finally admits he had run out of scams. Out of the blur, Ed comes up with a rarely thought of idea: host a party! When Eddy thinks that is geneius, the plan sets off. Soon, they set up an excellent party in Ed's House (Ed-mission: 50 cents each). After the cul-de-sac kids, (excluding the Kankers) come to the party, they accidentally anger The "Beast that lives in Ed's Room" as it calls itself with their massive partying. The thing starts shaking the entire room, sending garbage to attack. This is where the game Monster House is first played. After the House calms down, they need to keep the seagulls from under Ed's bed from escaping. This is where the game Seagull Chase is played. The Eds now have to clean up with the kids, lest Ed's mom punish Ed, and phone the rest's parents. This is where the game Clean Up is played. Stages *Area 1-Ed's House *Area 2-Playground *Area 3-The Lane *Area 4-Jimmy's Birthday Party *Area 5-Rolf's Backyard *Area 6-Woods *Area 7-Trailer Park *Area 8-Haunted House *Area 9-Swamp *Area 10-Lemon Brook Gag Factory *Area 11-Sewers *Area 12-Mondo A Go-Go Ed's House Games Clean Up Objective: Clean up the most garbage before the timer is up. (2:30) How to Score: Clean up garbage. Mode: 1vs1vs1vs1 How to Play: Move with the control stick and pick up garbage with the A Button. Hold the A button to collect the garbage. The bigger the garbage, the longer it takes to clean it up, but giving you more points. Use the Z button to use a special. Press B to use a melee attack. If attacked, you are stunned for (Attacker's Strengthx1)-(Defender's Staminax 0.5) seconds. Scoring *Tiny Garbage: 5 points, 5% special bar fill (takes 1 second to clean up) *Small Garbage: 10 points, 10% special bar fill (takes 2 seconds to clean up) *Average Garbage: 20, 20% special bar fill (takes 3 seconds to clean up) *Large Garbage: 35, 30% special bar fill(takes 5 seconds to clean up) *Huge Garbage: 50, 40% special bar fill(takes 7 seconds to clean up) How to Use Special: Use Z when the bar is filled. Stats *Strength: The higher your Strength is, the longer someone is stunned from your melee attack *Speed: The higher your Speed is, the faster you can run. *Intellect: Does nothing. *Stamina: The higher your Stamina is, the faster you will recover from a melee attack. Specials *Ed: Everyone is stunned for 5 seconds. *Edd: A random person is stunned for 15 seconds. *Eddy: Throws a El Mongo Stink Bomb, making anyone in the radius stunned for 10 seconds. *Kevin: Recive 500 points. *Nazz: All MALE characters are stunned for 7 seconds. *Rolf: A bunch of goats, pigs, and chickens go on a rampage and anyone hit is stunned for 2 seconds. Rolf can move freely while the animals are attacking. *Jonny: Same as Rolf, only with flying planks of wood. *Sarah: An earth tremor occurs and everyone is hit and stunned for 2 seconds for each of the 5 tremors. Sarah may move freely while the tremor goes on. *Jimmy: Everyone loses 100 points as Jimmy gains 300 points. *Captain Melonhead: Acorns are flung all over the place. When they hit someone, the victim is stuned for 2 seconds. *Wilfred, Victor, and Gertrude: They become much faster, clean up garbage at half the speed, and melee attacks ignore Stamina for 20 seconds. *Lee: A random MALE character is stunned for 10 seconds and loses 200 points. *May: Everyone gets colored entirly pink and have all their stats downgraded by 2 for 15 seconds. *Marie: Marie runs off-screen, and 2 seconds later she is seen driving her trailer. You control the trailer and when an enemy is hit by the trailer, they are stunned for 5 seconds. *Baron O' Beef Dip: A large energy beam is shot in front of him. Anyone hit will be stunned for 15 seconds. *Robot: He starts spining around madly. Anyone who touches him will be knocked away and be stuned for 4 seconds. *Eddy's Brother: Everyone is stunned for 20 seconds. Monster Room Objective: Dodge the garbage and score points from collecting coins until when time runs out! (3:00) How to Score: Jumping over obsticals will award you points. Run over coins to collect them! Mode: 1vs1vs1vs1 How to Play: Use the control stick to jump, and the A button to jump. Z will make you use a special move when you have collected 30 points. If someone is stunned from a special and is hit by an obstical, they lose the points and come out of their confusion. Scoring *Penny: 1 point, 1% special bar fill *Nickle: 5 points, 3% special bar fill *Dime: 10 points, 5% special bar fill *Quarter: 25 points, 20% special bar fill *Half Dollar: 50 points, 35% special bar fill *Jumping over small obstical: 2 points, 2% special bar fill *Jumping over a medium obstical: 5 points, 3% special bar fill *Jumping over a big obstical: 15 points, 10% special bar fill *Getting hit by any obsticals: -10 points How to use Specials: Press Z when the special bar is filled. Stats *Strength: Does nothing. *Speed: Makes you run faster. *Intellect: Does nothing. *Stamina: Makes you lose less points when hit by an obstical. Specials *Ed: Makes everyone drop 10 pennies each and stun them all for 5 seconds. *Edd: Makes everyone's controls reverse (Tilting left will make you go right) for 15 seconds. *Eddy: STANKINESS! Everyone is slowed for 15 seconds. *Kevin: Gains 20 points. *Nazz: Everyone loses 5 points as Nazz gains 15. *Rolf: Barn animals rage across the field, automatically picking up coins for Rolf. Rolf cannot move for 10 seconds, but is invulnerable to obsticals and other specials. *Jonny: Three planks of wood are launched like boomeranges in the field, stunning anyone who is hit for 5 seconds and making them drop 10 pennies for the taking. *Sarah: The obsticals are toppled over speeding and flipping wildly to hit other players. Sarah is immune to the obsticals until 20 seconds have passed. *Jimmy: A spotlight goes to Jimmy as he does a pose and several (3-8) coins (any coins) are thrown near Jimmy. (Can range from 3 cents, to a whopper of 4 dollars!) *Captain Melonhead: Acorns are flung furiously across the stage, bouncing against walls. If they hit someone, they drop 5 pennies, or a nickle and stunned for 2 seconds. *Wilfred, Victor, and Gertrude: They become faster, and they are immune to obsticals for 20 seconds. *Lee: One random MALE player will be stunned for 10 seconds and drop 20 points. *May: All obsticals will turn pink and give May 2 points if they hit her. If they hit someone else, they lose 15 points instead. Lasts for 15 seconds. *Marie: The Trailer comes out of no-where and rams into foes, making them stunned for 15 seconds and losing 30 points. *Baron O' Beef Dip: Large Energy beams are fired all around Baron O' Beef Dip. Anyone hit will lose 20 points and be stunned for 20 seconds. *Robot: Gears pop out of no where and start spinning around madly, making anyone who touches them drop 20 points. *Eddy's Brother: He gains 100 points as everyone else lose 30. Seagull Chase Objective: Catch more seagulls than the others! (Out of 15 seagulls) How to Score: Capture Seagulls to gain points! Attack others to disarm them from capturing seaguls. Mode: 1vs1vs1vs1 How to Play: Use the control stick to move in Ed's room. The seagulls will fly, so jump (A), then attack (B) in the air to knock them down to the ground. Stand next to the seagull uninterrupted for (1.5/2/2.5/3/3.5) seconds to capture the seagull. Attack opponents to inturrupt them. Scoring: Capturing a seagull: 100 points, 50% special bar fill. Getting attacked: -5 points. How to use Special: Use Z while in the air when the bar is filled. Stats: *Strength: Does nothing. *Speed: Increases Speed (What else?) *Intellect: Changes how long it takes to capture a seagull. *Stamina: Does nothing. Specials *Ed: Attracts all of the seagulls to him *Edd: Everyone's controls are reversed *Eddy: STANKY! Throws a barrage of miniature stink bombs everywhere, knocking seaguls down to the ground and stunning anyone hit for 2 seconds. *Kevin: Gains 250 points *Nazz: Stuns all MALE opponents for 10 seconds *Rolf: All the seagulls will fly more rabidly, and smack into opponents and hurt them. *Jonny: Twirls around with Plank in his grasp, smacking into enemies making them lose 20 points whenever they are hit. *Sarah: The entire ground shakes dangerously, and sometimes, enemies will fall over, and is slowed. *Jimmy: Gains 300 points *Captain Melonhead: Same as Eddy, only with Acorns *Wilfred, Victor, and Gertrude: They get increased speed, and can be able to stun enemies for 3 seconds when they inturrupt them. *Lee: Same as Nazz *May: Same as Ed, only instead of a yell, she colors the seagulls pink *Marie: Bashes through the area with her trailer. *Baron O' Beef Dip: Spins around shooting lasers everywhere, stunning enemies. *Robot: Same as Jonny, only with his claws *Eddy's Brother: Everyone is stunned for 15 seconds Category:Games Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Abandoned Pages